


M&M George

by Finleythefox



Series: Dream team but you're horny and it's very, very cursed [11]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Candy, Deepthroating, M/M, Smut, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finleythefox/pseuds/Finleythefox
Summary: Dream is bored at a party but dam, that guy dressed like a blue M&M is hot.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream team but you're horny and it's very, very cursed [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142468
Comments: 23
Kudos: 157
Collections: MCYT





	M&M George

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueworm/gifts).



> Ok blue, I wanted to make george's costume a full body suit or like a foam thing but I didn't know how to write that without sobbing out loud and laughing my ass off-  
> But here, not as cursed as yours but it'll do.

The speakers blared with Sapnap's horrible playlist, and Dream meant horrible. 

As Skechers played for the fifth time that night, Dream knew he had to get away from the music. He made his way through the mass of sweaty people, dancing their hearts out to the god-awful song. 

He had made his way up the stairs. Once he's gotten to the top, Dream walked over to the mezzanine and rested his arms on it. The mezzanine watched over the living room, where Dream had just ran from. 

_This was a stupid idea._ He grumbled to himself in particular. 

He shouldn't have let Sapnap and Skeppy drag him to this party. It wasn't his fault he'd been going through a dry spell. But no, they thought Dream would get laid coming to the stupid costume party. 

His makeshift mask started to irritatingly shift over his eyes and he moved it to rest on the side of his face. 

He laughed to himself, _at least I got to pick my costume._

He had a pair of black leggings and his signature bright green hoodie thrown on with a white cardboard mask tightly gripping to the side of his hair. 

He peeled himself away from the mezzanine and wandered around, trying to find a room to hide from the bombing party until “Sap-jerk” and "Geppy" were wasted and trying to get home. 

Dream was usually the one who stayed sober at these parties, due to how irresponsible his friends were at these ragers. Dream leaned into the first door, trying to gauge if anyone was already in the peaceful area he’d been able to find. He waited and reached for the door handle but a loud moan made him jump .

_Apparently not-_

He quickly scuttered away, not wanting to be called a creeper. 

He barged into the nearest room, slammed the door, and collapsed to the floor with his head held in hands. 

"Excuse me? Uh, taken?" Dream's head snapped up and looked for the British voice who had spoken to him. The blonde had barged into the bathroom apparently, a rectangular space, with the counter, mirror, and sink to the right, toilet to the left, and a shower in the very back. 

And it just so happened someone was sitting atop the counter, sporting a blue t-shirt with the M&M logo and a pair of clout goggles on top of their coffee-colored hair. Dream chided himself for not checking if anyone was inside and got up to leave, mumbling apologies to the guy. 

"W-wait! I didn't say you had to leave?" The stranger quickly interjected as Dream’s hand reached for the doorknob.

Dream turned around, confused. "Do you want me to stay?" 

The brunette flushed and scratched the back of his head nervously. 

"You just looked like you need a break from the party." 

He then scooted over on the counter, patting his right for Dream to come to sit next to him on the cold surface. Dream considered it and took the offer. He sat down in the small space George had cleared out for him but he didn't mind the close proximity. 

He'd rather be in a bathroom with one person instead of downstairs, with 60 drunk raving bodies. 

“So what's your name? Mine's George." The stranger spoke, his accent accentuating each word. 

Dream thought for a second before replying nonchalantly. "Dream." George's head swiveled as fast as it could to stare at him with shock. 

" _The_ Dream? The star quarterback of our school Dream?" 

"Yep." Dream leaned back against the mirror, popping the P in his reply. George stared at him in awe, like a puppy looks at its owner, or another synonym for something cute. 

Then George's eyes narrowed and he stared in disbelief at Dream. "How do I know, you aren't lying?" 

Dream let out a bark of laughter, making George involuntary flinch. The brunette crossed his arms across his chest and pouted, angrily. 

"I wasn't joking! You could just be some creep trying to get into my pants or something." 

George started to shift around, causing Dream to lean against the wall so they faced each other. 

"You know, I bet I could recognize you if you could take off that stupid mask." 

"Try it, _shortie_." 

George crawled over Dream in an instant, hands on Dream's chest and... butt above Dream's crotch. He'd successfully moved Dream's mask away, and paused, staring into emerald eyes. Dream stared back into the dark honey pools. Then George made the fatal mistake of sitting down, onto Dream's semi-erect boner. 

Dream paled as George froze, eyes no longer staring in Dream's eyes, but focused on the mirror next to them. George then smirked as he turned back to face Dream. 

"Do you have a boner?" 

Dream sputtered as George's smirk widened. 

"Aw, little Dreamie is excited!" 

A breath of silence floated around them before George continued. 

"Do you want me to help that out?" 

Dream nodded his head slightly. "Yeah, you mind? Sitting on my dick isn't going to help." 

In a flash, George had gotten off of Dream and was kneeling on the floor, next to the counter. Dream swung his legs around so that George was in between them. 

After a few seconds of shifting around, Dream had gotten his pants and underwear down to his ankles, his now fully erect cock standing straight up. George licked his lips in anticipation before going down on the dick. 

George slowly took the head into his mouth, not being one for much teasing. Lustful brown eyes met needy emerald orbs as he lowered himself farther into Dream’s length, slowly hollowing his cheeks and gauging what makes the man above him writhe the most. His head bobbed up and down, causing Dream to jerk and cry out in pleasure. 

George just quickened his pace, using his tongue to swirl around the tip and run along the pulsing veins on the underside of his shaft, causing Dream to convulse in more pleasure. The blonde’s dick fills the brunette’s mouth so well making George greedy for more gags from the back or his throat and wonderful sounds from the costumed man. Pants, gags, and moans fill the previously quiet bathroom, the sounds of the shitty booming music from downstairs seeming to go unnoticed by Dream as his eyes roll back from pleasure for the millionth time that night.

In no time at all, Dream had come in George's mouth, the excess liquid dribbling down George's chin. A pornographic sight of spit and cum spilling out of the mouth of such a pretty boy between his legs.

George wiped it away with his arm and smirked at the mess before him. Dream was a wreck, flushed and leaning back on the glass. George started to riffle through the drawers, drawing Dream's attention. 

"What are you doing?" 

Utter silence until George exclaimed in enthusiasm. 

"Yeah! I thought they'd get rid of this by now." He held a box of condoms and lube in his hands ecstatically. Dream gulped and stared at him in bewilderment. 

"Are you going to fuck me?" 

George nodded with a grin, slipping his pants down and opening a condom, expertly rolling it onto his dick. He looked up to Dream, who was still staring at the events unfolding in shock. 

"What? Gotta be safe, you know. I don't know who else has fucked you." 

Dream shook his head. 

"No no no, you don't get it. No one's fucked me before." 

George had opened the lube and started squirting it onto his dick. 

"Well, I guess I'll be the first."

More silence. George looked up from his task at hand at Dream, who'd gone silent. 

"As long as you're cool with it?" George's eyebrow raised, looking to Dream for an answer. 

"Y-yeah, just nervous about it." 

George sighed in relief as he shuffled over to Dream, pants around his ankles. 

"Ok, I'm going to need to get off the counter and bend over on it. Dream obliged, his ass sticking out towards George now. He watched in the mirror as the brunette made his way over to him. George grabbed his sides, soft hands firm and holding Dream in place. 

"Ready?" 

"As I'll ever be."

George pushed in and Dream moaned as he was pushed against the mirror. Through his half-lidded eyes, he watched in the mirror as he was pushed in and out of, tongue out in pure bliss.

All Dream could make of George though was the stupid M&M logo on his shirt. 

_Haha, it's like you're being fucked by an M &M. _

Shut up, he chided his conscience. 

George continued to pound into Dream, who could only sob out as he took George whole, over and over again. 

Dream felt his orgasm coming, his legs shook from the overstimulation from already having came minutes before. George sensed his trembling and moved one of his hands down to support Dream's leg. 

As George shifted, he hit a sensitive spot for Dream and the blonde cried out, cumming all over the counter. George reduced his pace but continued to thrust in and out of Dream, who had been mewling about, not used to the over stimulation. 

The two slipped into a slow pace, Dream hummed contently as George continued rolling his hips into Dream. 

The door swung open suddenly, revealing Dream's very drunk friends. 

"S-see? Told you sappyyyy, he waass getting laid." Skeppy slurred his words. 

Dream flushed a deep red as he was wasted over the counter, cock still in his ass. Sapnap, who was half asleep, managed to whistle and call out to Dream.

"Haaha, always knew you were a sub." Sapnap then promptly collapsed onto the floor, next to Skeppy who had decided to do the same. 

Dream mortified, looked in the mirror to George, who had been trying hard not to laugh. George cleared his throat and wiped his expression from his face. 

"You need help with them?"

"I- yeah, thanks." 

As they got cleaned up, Dream vowed to make Skeppy and Sapnap fucking pay for ruining his night. Maybe he’d get them to fail their classes somehow. 

Their teacher was pretty flirty with Dream. 

Maybe..

**Author's Note:**

> "Haha, it's like you're being fucked by an M&M.   
> Shut up, he chided his conscience."  
> Dream has two voices in his head, blue and me-  
> https://discord.gg/VjPwpsMwrG  
> 👉👈 Discord anyone? Hahah props to my awesome editor once again and the discord for the prompt(s)
> 
> Also! My beta reader, Lil ( Snowflake ) wrote something! It's a fluff/angst mix where it centers around immortal Dream falling in love with mortal George time and time again. If you'd like something to make you cry, I'd suggest this and please shower them with love in the comments >:)  
>  [Here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699568)


End file.
